


Here a Little Slice, There a Little Cut

by jono74656



Series: Crossing Kurt [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Glee
Genre: Gen, NYADA, Sais, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt is looking for an empty rehearsal space at NYADA, and meets the head of the stage-fighting club.</p><p>Short Glee/Game of Thrones crossover, slots in pre-Glee 4x11 'Sadie Hawkins'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here a Little Slice, There a Little Cut

**Author's Note:**

> And another bunny has sunk its teeth into me...
> 
> Title from 'Master of the House' from Les Miserables.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fox and RIB own Glee, HBO and George R.R. Martin own Game of Thrones and the Song of Fire and Ice books.

Here a Little Slice, There a Little Cut

 

Kurt muttered under his breath as he trailed through the halls of NYADA searching for a quiet, private room where he could practice with his sais. He couldn't believe Rachel had banned him from practising in their apartment after Brody had been metaphorically 'put off his stroke' by the whirling steel.

It wasn't like Kurt had cut him or anything. But apparently Brody couldn't get it up after being frightened by twirling blades, and a Rachel who wasn't getting any was a seriously cranky Rachel.

He sighed as he pushed open the door to another of NYADA's endless rehearsal spaces and found it empty. He dropped his bag just inside the door, pulled out his sais, then shrugged out of his jacket and lay it gently on top of the bag.

Strolling over to the room's iPod dock, he inserted his iPod, scrolled to his workout mix, and set it going as he twirled the sais slowly, warming up and loosening his muscles as the music began; the silvered steel dancing in his hands as he began to build speed and momentum, moving out into the centre of the room to give himself space as his movements grew faster, blades matching pace with the beat of the music.

His eyes closed as he sank into the music, sais dancing through his usual practise routine as the music played on, song after song passing him by as the blades twirled and whirled round him like a steel whirlwind.

The music stopped suddenly, and Kurt stumbled, the dance of steel collapsing as he span on the spot, staring at the iPod dock.

A slender young man with lush brunette ringlets was standing by the dock, one hand still outstretched from pressing the pause button on Kurt's iPod. He wore loose-fitting workout clothing that did nothing to distract from the leanly muscled figure beneath, and bore a fencing foil in a scabbard hanging from his belt.

Kurt recognised him of course, he might only be on his first week as a NYADA student, but everyone on campus knew the head of the stage-fighting club on sight. 

Loras Tyrell, the golden rose of NYADA. Only a sophomore yet already taking on the role of fight choreographer for his fellow students, and even, it was rumoured, off-Broadway productions.

Tyrell preened a little under Kurt's steady gaze, but his mildly smug expression dissolved into shock when Kurt's eyes narrowed, and he took a firm step towards the speaker dock, and the interfering fellow student. 

Said student backed away from the dock, and Kurt was able to retrieve his iPod, and stow it away in his pocket before he rounded on Loras, only remembering when Loras flinched that he was still holding his sais, and was almost absently twirling them in a threatening manner.

He strolled over to his bag, and laid them gently down, then turn once again to face Tyrell.

“Why did you stop my music? Couldn't you see I was busy practising?”

Loras rolled his bright blue eyes and gestured at a sheet of paper, taped inconspicuously at the side of the door.

“I booked this space, freshman.”

Kurt flushed, but refused to back down in the face of the sheer derision Loras had put in the word 'freshman'. His lip curled into a biting sneer and he arched one eyebrow in the manner which had always cowed the McKinley jocks.

“Oddly enough, given that I've only been a student here a week, I didn't know that you had to book rehearsal spaces. I saw an empty room, and took advantage of it.”

With a sniff, he turned on his heel and all but stalked over to the door, bending to pick up his coat and back and definitely not spinning round at the over-the-top wolf whistle Loras released at the sight of his ass.

Having gathered his things, he pushed open the door, stopping at the sound of Loras' voice from behind him. He turned reluctantly to see him putting his own iPod into the dock and drawing his foil from its scabbard.

“Next time you need to rehearse, Hummel. Let me know in advance and bring your blades along. We can dance together.”

With a wink, Loras pressed the play button on his iPod and turned away from Kurt, settling into his opening stance as the music started. Kurt left the room quietly, with a lot on his mind.

Not enough for him to miss the sight of Loras' own spectacular ass as he sank into his first lunge, mind.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't even know where this came from, but hey.


End file.
